


Sub Lift

by brinnabot



Series: Erik Lehnsherr Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Just a drabble, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnabot/pseuds/brinnabot
Summary: I watched First Class again the other day, and I got emotional during the sub lift scene





	Sub Lift

It was triumph.  
It was power and it was control.  
It was expansion and revelation.  
It was self discovery, accomplishment, overwhelming gratification and the realization that truly anything was possible.  
He was powerful.  
For the first time in his life, Erik believed it.  
Saltwater filled his lungs and the wind sliced his exposed skin, his grip tight around the extended limb of the plane as he reached out in front of him and broke invisible barriers.  
Never before had his reach expanded this far, gone this exposed and left him completely open to the world around him. In that moment he knew that the world was quite literally at his fingertips, ready to bend to his will if he tried hard enough.  
Finally the roles reversed: no longer was he a man at the mercy of the forces around him, being tossed around like he was less than the dirt beneath their feet, watching as his reality shattered to pieces around him again and again and again.  
This was his turn.  
He was saving people. Preventing a war and forcing back what pushed him aside in the first place.  
Charles was there, present in his mind, strong and steady. His words rang in Erik’s ears and faded away. Erik’s mind was the lock and Charles’ was the key; the final piece of the puzzle was set back in place, the lock opened, the world his canvas.  
Erik took Charles’ momentum and leapt.  
And he knew that he wouldn't fall helplessly to the dark depths below, not this time.


End file.
